The present invention relates to a novel and useful substrate which may be used as a moisturizing agent for plant and animal tissue. It is often a problem to maintain the moisture content of soils to a level which would sustain the viability of a plant growing within the soil. In the past, moisture is typically added to the soil by watering using manual or automatic means, such as sprinkler systems. Prior growth substrates have resembled sponge like materials which require the addition of water during highly evaporative conditions e.g. hot weather, high winds, and the like. The prior art substrates have been subject to evaporation and require more frequent watering in adverse condition.
Cut flowers seldom survive long periods of hot weather exposure even when watered by wet, sponge-like materials. It is impractical to transport cut flowers long distances without soaking the cut flowers in a water container. This is a prohibitively expensive method of transporting of cut flowers. The same problem occurs with the transportation of seedling trees used for reforestation projects.
Certain medical conditions require the application of water. Treatment of burns, for example, entail soaking the burnt tissue in water or constantly adding water to a gauze or sponge-like bandage. The provision of moisture in this way is often ill timed since a great deal of labor is required to maintain the moisture level of a burn treatment bandage.
A moisturizing agent which gradually releases water to plant or animal tissue and is not subject to excessive evaporation would be a great advance in the agricultural, medical and cosmetic fields.